We are Family, Even if You're Dumber than Me
We are Family, Even if You're Dumber than Me is the fourth URP Short Plot Sub and his family (including Ithon and Marrow for some odd reason) get their own reality show, but things don't turn out as planned when Hades decides to crash the party. Story A camera is seen filming Sub and his family (Anabella): Wow Sub, I can't believe you actually got us to get on TV for six months. (Sub): Well let's just say I had to things in New Jersey I'm not proud of... Ithon and Marrow are seen coming in the door. (Ithon): Hey me and Marrow need a place to sta- uuhhh what's with all the cameras? (Sub): We're having our own reality show for six months. (Ithon): Ohhh...c-cool.. (Marrow): I have some deadly missiles in my backpack. If we're lucky, we could kill some people with it! (Sub): Cool! (Anabella): Let's bring them in the backyard. (Ithon): Wait don't do them without me; I'll just grab some guns just in case if there's any witnesses. The camera is filming Ithon. (Ithon): ...Umm, hi. Sooo, what do you want?! ...I killed my wife. Half the neighborhood is covered in fire and havoc, with innocent people dead, and three buildings destroyed because of Marrow's dumbass missiles. (Lightning): Sub! Sub! There's...a villain! Yeah, a villain, and he's outside! (Sub): I'll grab my sword! He grabs one of his Swords of Justice and heads outside. (Sub): With my Sword of Justice! I will vanquish all evil bad guy- He accidentally stabs Thunder with his sword. (Sub): Oh no! Thunder what have a done?! Thunder speak to me! (Thunder): Y-You...stupid motherBLEEPer...you stabbed me in my goddamn...chest! Thunder dies in Sub's arms. (Sub): OK where is that villain?! (Lightning): Uh, there is no villain. I was sort of just BLEEPin' with ya for the cameras. Sub fills Thunder's dead body with stuffing as a statue, which he sits in the living room. (Hades): Sub has his own reality show eh? I can't wait to ruin it! As there is a knock on the door, Sub and Marrow goes to get it and they see Hades dressed up as a nanny (Marrow): Who the hell are you, and why can't I BLEEPing kill you? (Sub): Agreed. (Hades) CHILDREN....respect you're elders. Hades flashes his out his middle finger at the camera, which is blurred. (Anabella): A nanny! That's just what we need! (Hades): Mmm, I know what I need baby... Hades tries many attempts to kill Sub and his family. (Anabella): Dinner time! (Marrow): Yay dinner time! Spinach seriously?! BLEEP you all! (Anabella): But spinach helps you become big and strong! Hades is seen putting poison in the spinach and gives it to Sub. (Hades): Hehehe... Sub puts more spinach on Marrow's plate while he's not looking. (Sub): Hehehe... Hades makes another attempt and makes bombs in the backyard. (Hades): Mwahahaha! He steps in Lightning's crap. (Hades): Wha? Aw shBLEEPt! Lightning goes to take a shit in the backyard but gets blown up. Hades tries to go in Sub's room with a large machete. (Hades): I'm just gonna do this the original way. He sees Ithon going through his stuff. (Hades): What the- (Ithon): Please don't tell anyone. Even though we're on camera. (Hades): Ya know what? Screw this I'm gonna go take a shBLEEPt. While Hades is on the toilet, Sub can here him from outside the bathroom, which sounds just like Hades. (Sub): That sounds like HADES! He knocks down the door and sees Hades' junk. (Sub): OH MY GOD! (Hades): YOU PERV! Hades pushes Sub out the way, and runs outside. (Hades): I'LL BE BACK! His bandages get caught and they unwrap around him until he is a skeleton, then a head. (Hades): BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP AW BLEEP! (Sub): Well we finally caught Hades. (Anabella): That thing is getting old. She throws Thunder's statue in the closet (THR END) Characters *Sub *Anabella *Lightning *Thunder *Ithon *Marrow *Hades Trivia *For some reason Sub had only one Sword of Justice and it was bigger than usual. *The reason why Hades had bandages all over his body, and he was a bit of a skeleton under them was because he got seriously injured and burned last week, but it was unknown how. Category:URP Shorts